paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sick Little Pup
WARNING: The following story is really disgusting due to the fact a pup is sick. It also contains two members of the PAW Patrol fighting, but they do not get seriously injured, or killed. Anyways, enjoy (One day, Rocky came down with some totally horrible illness. Guess who has to care for him? Yeah, ME) Rocky: (coughs, then sneezes) I don't feel so great... Ugh. Reece: Oh man, Rocky, what did you catch? (runs 140 feet from Rocky) I don't want what you've got! Rocky: Good question. (sneezes) But it's something I don't know much about. You could enter the symptoms I have on WebMD or something Reece: What symptoms you got? Rocky: Sneezing, coughing, occasional uncontrollable trips to your toilet, barfing included, and... sporadic amnesia Reece: Amnesia? Of all the symptoms out there... you have the only one that makes you forget that stuff? Rocky: (with stuffy nose) Small world, huh? Hey, what did I come down with, by the way? Reece: The only pronounceable name I could find (Have you heard some of the medical terms out there lately?) is mixed breed fever Rocky: Oh n-- (about to puke) Hey, could you get a bucket? Breakfast ain't sitting too well (I then throw a metal bucket to Rocky. He manages to catch it) Reece: Here ya go, dude Rocky: Thanks. (pukes in bucket) and just in time too Reece: (looks out window) What the heck...? Yo, Rocky. We got a new neighbor Rocky: Who is it? (coughs) Ew... that's the most disgusting thing I've seen... and I've seen Marshall before breakfast. You do NOT want to see him before he eats waffles Reece: Uh... It's Zuma, man Rocky: Say what? (coincidentally, he just forgot everything from the last 5 minutes) Reece: Hang tight, okay, dude? I'm gonna ask him why he moved here. Rocky: I'll try... (Then, PAW Patrol starts playing on the TV) Rocky: Oh, cool, my favorite episode of my show is on! (Just so we're clear, it's Pups in a Fog. Not the episode I would have picked, but to each his own) (Next door) Reece: Yo, Zuma. What brings you here to Toronto? Zuma: I had the worst day of my life a few days ago, dude. I figured it was a sign I should up and get out of there Reece: It couldn't be THAT bad... Zuma: You weren't there Reece: Okay, man. Taking your word for it. I would ordinarily let you meet Rocky so you could get reacquainted with him, but he's come down with a case of mixed breed fever Zuma: Oh my gosh, who's taking care of him? Reece: You're looking at him Zuma: Figures Reece: Well, at least you'll have better luck here. Zuma: I'm sure I'll like it here. I brought a friend with me too. Hey Marshall, get out of here! Marshall: Don't rush me! Zuma: The sooner we unpack, the sooner we can help this guy take care of his sick friend Reece: You'd help me care for Rocky?! Thanks, bro. 47 times thank you! Marshall: What exactly does Rocky have? Zuma: Mixed breed fever. Could you tell us what symptoms he has? Reece: Coughing, sneezing, forced trips to the bathroom, including throwing up, and occasional amnesia. There's a chance he doesn't know either of you at this point Marshall: What did I just get us into...? (Now back at my house, with Marshall and Zuma in tow. Rocky is watching the part of the episode "Pups in a Fog" where Cap'n Turbot is about to put in the new light bulb for the lighthouse's beacon, and is telling everyone to close their eyes) Rocky: Okay, what's up with that part? Bright lights never hurt my eyes (Then, I come into the room with Marshall and Zuma) Reece: Back, man. And I brought company! Rocky: (glances my way) Zuma... and Marshall?! Why did you two move next door? Marshall: It was Zuma's idea Zuma: I thought I would have better luck here, dude. I'm not staying here for my whole life Marshall: Excuse me? What are you talking about, Zuma? Zuma: I'm talking about our old town, living with you know who. The food... and the friendships I made... are the only good things about that place Marshall: No one, and I mean NO ONE, insults our old town! Rocky:You haven't been here 10 minutes, and already, you're fighting? I got $50 on Mar! Zuma: Well then, if it's a fight you want to see, then I'm more than happy to oblige! Put 'em up, you clumsy firefighter/EMT dalmatian pup! Marshall: As long as I can win someone some cash, I'll do anything! Rocky: (pauses his show) All right, some actual entertainment! My friend over there will referee. You're out after the 5 count. Aside from that, essentially just fight with each other Reece: Rocky, dude. Are you sure you want to see your friends fight each other? Rocky: You kidding?! I got $50 on Marshall! At 65-1 odds, I could win $3,250! Marshall, you may now proceed to fight with Zuma Marshall: With pleasure. (20 minutes later) Zuma: Still fighting, are ya? Marshall: I could win Rocky over $3,000! No, I'm not giving up! In fact, take THIS! (He roundhouse kicks Zuma. He screams as he lands on my couch) Marshall: I gotcha now... (pins Zuma) Reece: 1... 2... 3... 4... 5! Marshall wins! (gives Marshall $3,250) Give that money to Rocky. You helped him earn it Rocky: (receives $3,250, then gives $75 to me) That covers the rent payment for this week Reece: Thanks, man. I didn't have a race planned for today anyway Marshall: Zuma, I'm sorry that we had to entertain this guy by showing such violence Zuma: No, I'm sorry that we had to fight in the first place. I'm just glad it's over. Marshall: Me too buddy. Me too Rocky: Uh... If you need me, I'll be blowing chunks for the next 45 minutes Reece: (gives a pencil and notepad) Hey, at least we can keep in touch. Rocky: Thanks. Now if you excuse me, my insides are NOT super happy right now (He walks to the bathroom to vomit, then closes the door) Marshall: Uh, Zuma, let's get our stuff in our own house, shall we? Maybe that'll take your mind off of our fight Zuma: Never mention that again Marshall: Fine. (About 2 hours later) Reece: Yo, Rocky, how ya holding up? Are you cool? Rocky: Not by much- uh oh-- (pukes in his bucket) Reece: This'll take a while to pass, won't it? Rocky: Usually, it lasts 4-6 days, but I must be talking about some wimpy cold or something Reece: Ah well... Hey, the Blue Jays are playing against the Okotoks Dawgs tonight. (Not really but again, this isn't exactly reality) Want me to turn that on for you? Rocky: Sure. Which side are you on? Reece: I have been a longtime Blue Jays fan. How about you, man? Rocky: Obviously the Okotoks Dawgs. Reece: Lesson learned: Never ask an animal what their favorite team is (15 innings of the great Canadian pastime later) Rocky: Yes! The Dawgs won 11-9! Prince Fielder for the win! Reece: (shakes Rocky's paw) Hey, the Jays tried their best Rocky: It wasn't enough, apparently. Reece: Whatever. Get some rest this week. I need you healthy for our next adventure. Speaking of signing off, will you do the honors, dude? Rocky: Sure. I'm going to say, first, though, that I'm sorry you had to see Marshall and Zuma wrestle with each other Reece: Yeah, entirely unnecessary. Rocky: But hey, I made $3,175 today. At least I can say this with a little enthusiasm: Good night, and see you next time. I know I will. Hopefully, I won't be sick anymore by then (The end credits feature Art of Dying's song Sorry, for obvious reasons. The first 70 seconds of it play in the credit sequence) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky Category:Fighting Category:Rocky's Awesome Life/episodes